The Tears Behind Her Smile
by MoonfireHikari
Summary: "I can't say what I actually want to say. I can't convey what has been bubbling inside me. It hurts, but I can't do anything about it. I care for you, for all of you...but I can never show it. My sole mission is what drives me and the reason why I am alive..." BoboiboyXOC
1. The New Girl

**Hello, everyone. I'm new in this archive, not that I'm saying you can't disagree with me. Anyway, I have just recently rewatched Boboiboy and suddenly felt like writing a fanfiction of him and my dear OC. I actually specialized myself in OC's anyway.**

 **So, give a read, 'kay? And tell me what you think. Oh! Feel free to review in Bahasa Melayu, Indonesia and English. I can read all three.  
Enjoy and thanks in advance! :) - (8/15/2016)**

Chapter 1: The New Girl

Mutters could be heard as our all time favorite superhero stepped into his classroom. He was wearing his usual white shirt with an orange hoodie. He walked up to his two best female friends, a Malay girl wearing a mix of pink and red vest and a pink headscarf with a flower clip on the left side and a Chinese girl with a yellow vest covering her white school uniform. He greeted them like always. Then, he headed straight to his seat. Fang and Gopal were nowhere to be found yet.

"Boboiboy, have you heard?!" Yaya suddenly exclaimed excitement sparkled in her eyes.

"W-What?" the boy replied with a startled.

"We're going to have a new girl in our class!" Ying exclaimed, excited and eager.

"Huh?" the boy muttered, scratching his temple in confusion.

Why would he be excited over a new student at all? Not to mention the newbie is a girl. He sighed to his friends. Ying and Yaya glanced up at each other before turning back to the boy. Before they could start their story, Fang entered the classroom and some of the girls started to squeal. He ignored them like always. He greeted his friends and sat down at his seat. Gopal barged into the classroom before the girls could say anything to Boboiboy and Fang. All eyes were on him because he was sweating.

"What's wrong with you?" Fang asked.

"I-I-I...I saw the new girl!" Gopal exclaimed.

Boboiboy sighed. "Oh...?" he muttered.

"She's actually…" Ying's words were interrupted.

"The teacher's here!" Yaya warned.

Gopal sat down at his seat. Their class teacher came in. After her came a girl about two inches shorter than Yaya. She wore a purple headscarf with an obvious red brooch at the right side of her headscarf. She wore the same school attire as Yaya except the red changed to purple. She bowed and smiled to the students. Her unnatural blue eyes sparkled with eagerness.

"Today, we have a new friend. Now, dear, introduce yourself," the teacher said to the girl.

The girl nodded and waved her hand to the whole class. "Hello, my name is Syasya. I am actually 14 years old," she squealed.

"14?!" the whole class exclaimed.

The teacher nodded. "Yes. She is a fast track student," she explained.

"That's what we were trying to tell you," Yaya whispered to Boboiboy.

The teacher told the girl where to sit. She walked up to her seat which was right behind Gopal, next to Fang. She flashed a smile to all of them. The teacher started class like always after that. Since the girl hasn't received her textbooks yet, she had to share it with someone.

"Hmm...Oh, I know!" the teacher suddenly said, turning to Yaya, "Yaya, why don't you take her to get her textbooks at the library."

"Okay, Miss," Yaya, as the head class, obeyed.

Ying whispered to her, "I'll share you my notes."

Yaya nodded with a smile. She approached Syasya who was already standing up. She trotted behind Yaya as the girl showed her the way. The pink lover started to observe the girl from head to toe. Syasya blinked confusedly at Yaya, but she was still wearing a smile.

"So...where are you from?" Yaya asked.

"Kuala Lumpur is where I was born," Syasya replied.

"I see. Why'd you move here?" she asked more.

"Not so sure. I guess my Mom really likes this place?" the girl shrugged, grinning sheepishly, "Can I say something weird?"

"W-What?" Yaya stammered.

"Is it true that you can fly and manipulate gravity?!" her eyes glimmered in excitement and amazement.

"You've heard of me?" Yaya asked.

"Yep! I've heard of all of you! You guys are so famous! Especially after your adventure on floating island," Syasya blurted.

She kept on talking about how she loved Yaya's and Ying's power to manipulate gravity and time. Yaya smiled at the girl. She could see how much Syasya admired Ying and herself. This girl could be considered as a good friend to them. They soon arrived at the library. Yaya spoke to the librarian about Syasya not having any textbooks yet. The librarian ushered them to the storeroom where they kept the textbooks. Yaya and Syasya started to choose the textbooks. They had to go through every shelf to find textbooks that can still be used. By the time they were done, it was recess.

"Yaya?" Ying popped her head in the storeroom.

"Ying? Why are you here?" Yaya asked.

"We've come to get you and the new girl. It's recessed time. Boboiboy and the others are waiting outside," Ying explained.

"Okay, but we have to help Syasya carry her books to the classroom first," the leader of the classroom said.

Ying nodded. She ran out to get the boys. The three boys stepped in to help. Fang took the books in Yaya's hands and Gopal carried the ones on the floor right beside her. Boboiboy grabbed the ones in Syasya's hands.

"Leave it to us!" Boboiboy said.

"Thanks!" Syasya beamed happily.

After that, they headed straight to the canteen to eat. Yaya, Ying, Gopal and Boboiboy brought food from home. Syasya stared at the food with envy. Her Mom never had the time to make her lunch boxes to bring to school. She excused herself to buy some food.

"Will she be alright by herself?" Ying asked.

"You should go and help her!" Gopal shouted to Fang.

"Why me?" Fang shot back, a bit angry.

"You're the only one who don't have any food as well," Boboiboy stated a matter of fact.

"I guess you shouldn't be worried about her," Yaya said, pointing towards the direction of the stalls.

The students of them were making a path for her. The boys were all staring while the girls were astounded by her gracefulness. She smiled sweetly at all of them. One of the boys from her class helped her to buy and pay for a sausage bun and a box drink. She thanked him with another broad smile. Then, she ran back to the gang after that.

"Uh, is it okay for me to be hanging around with you?" she asked.

"Why not?" Yaya asked, confused at her questions.

"Well, it has always been just the five of you…" Syasya muttered.

The gang turned to each other before turning back to look at her. Syasya blinked a few times. Ying and Yaya smile.

"You don't know anyone yet around here," Ying started.

"Might as well stick with us for the time being," Yaya continued.

"Yeah, it doesn't bother us at all...unless you're Fang," Boboiboy said, sneering at Fang.

"What did you say?!" Fang shouted angrily.

"Guys!" Yaya said sternly.

Syasya giggled. She sat down beside Ying and started to eat her food. The two girls started to explain to her about the school system and the subjects which apparently put the boys to sleep like always.

* * *

Syasya packed her things. She decided to leave the textbooks for tomorrow's class at school. Yaya and Ying were busy discussing some things. Gopal came up to Syasya who was about to leave. She flashed a confused smile at the boy.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Wanna hang with us? I can show you the most famous Kopitiam shop in town!" Gopal invited.

"Ummm...no, thank you," Syasya said, smiling guiltily, "My Dad doesn't allow me to go out without his permission..."

She rushed out of the classroom after that. Gopal glanced up to Yaya and Ying. The two girls shrugged as a sign they didn't know anything. All of them walked home together that day. Gopal would follow Boboiboy to Tok Aba's cocoa shop like always.

"Assalamualaikum, Tok," Boboiboy said to his grandfather.

"Wa'alaikummussalam. So how was your day?" the grandfather asked.

Gopal replied before Boboiboy could say anything, "We have a new girl in our class."

"That's great! What she like?" Ochobot asked.

"She's a fast track student. Her name is Syasya," Boboiboy explained.

"Syasya? That's the same name as that girl," Ochobot muttered.

"That girl?" Boboiboy and Gopal asked in confusion.

Ochobot and Tok Aba glanced up at each other. They looked at the two confused boys. They were still waiting for an answer as to who 'that girl' is.

Tok Aba chuckled and said, "You'll see tomorrow. Now, help me clean up so we can go home."

"Okay, okay…" Boboiboy sighed.

Meanwhile, Syasya had reached her home. It is a terrace house with a small lawn where her mother would hang the laundries. Her mother was sweeping the small porch which stood between the front gate and the front door of the house. She is a woman in her forties who was wearing a simple headscarf to cover her head, a long sleeved blouse, and a plain skirt. She smiled at her daughter.

"Mom!" Syasya called out, rushing up to her mother.

Her mother caught her in a hug. "Hello, my dear. How was school?"

"It was fun! I met those young superheroes just like you said I would!" Syasya said happily.

The two went inside their house. Syasya looked around and found that her father hadn't returned from work. Her mother went straight to the kitchen to start on dinner. Syasya went to help her.

Placing her hand on her mother's, she said, "Let me do it, Mom. You can take a rest for today."

"Why thank you, honey…" the mother said, pulling a chair to sit at the table.

She waited for her daughter to cook. After that, Syasya took a bath and put on her pyjamas. She ate dinner with her mother. She did her homework and some revision before going to bed.


	2. How Smart She Was

**Hey, guys! It's me again. Okay, in this chapter, we will learn a wee bit more about Syasya and her fanatism. I won't go into depths on anything else yet. Oh yea! Umm, if you have any ideas for villains, please pitch in. I'm a little bit not good at that.  
**

 **Like always, feel free to review in Bahasa Melayu, Indonesia and English! I can read all three! - (8/23/2016)**

Chapter 2: How Smart She Was

Boboiboy woke up early to help Tok Aba set up his Kokotiam. When they got there, a girl was sitting under one of the huts as if waiting for them. Boboiboy seemed to recognize her headscarf. She waved her hands to them happily. Ochobot activated the Kokotiam like always. He turned to the girl.

"You're early, Syasya," he said.

"Yeah, well, Mom woke me up at 4 so..." she shrugged.

Boboiboy blinked a few times. "Why is she here?" he asked.

"Hmm?" Syasya turned to him and let out an instant squeal. "It's Triple B!"

"Triple B?" Ochobot and Boboiboy said in unison, confused.

"Syasya here said she wanted to learn the ropes of kokotiam business, so I decided to teach her a thing or two," Tok Aba explained.

The girl flashed a sweet smile, trotting over to where Tok Aba was standing. He explained to her what she should be doing. Boboiboy turned over to Ochobot who was busy wiping the counter.

"Boboiboy, can you go and get the newspapers now?" his grandfather called out.

"Okay, Tok," the sixteen-year-old boy replied.

Syasya started boiling the water. She rushed to help Tok Aba with brewing the cocoa powder after that. Boboiboy came back with a few stacks of newspapers. Syasya took it from him and arranged it neatly on the shelf, a new addition to the kokotiam. The boy ran to do some errands again after a few minutes of sitting down. Syasya watched as he came back with three big boxes. He placed them behind the counter. He unpacked one of the boxes. Syasya and Ochobot helped to put the packets of sugar and the cans of creamer on the shelves.

"It's nice to have a lot of people lending a hand like this..." Tok Aba remarked, humming a tune happily.

Boboiboy rested his chin on the counter, exhausted. Syasya made him a cup of Tok Aba's special hot chocolate. She placed it in front of him.

"It's my first try? Will you taste it?" she requested.

The boy stared at the cup in front of him. He glanced up at the girl. Her eyes were gleaming with hope again. In his opinion, she is a weird girl, weirder than Yaya's cookies.

"Say...why did you call me Triple B?" he asked.

"Well, your name is Bo-Boi-Boy. You have three B's in your name, so...Triple B," the girl explained.

"Weird..." he mumbled, sipping up the hot chocolate in front of him.

Syasya chuckled. She went to help Ochobot to rake the dried leaves away. At exactly 6.30 in the morning, Gopal would pop in. He ordered his usual. Tok Aba would remind him of his debts and he would always laugh it off. Boboiboy elbowed his best friend, pointing towards the new girl. She was laughing at Ochobot's joke at the time.

"Why is she here?" Gopal asked.

"Learning about kokotiam business..." Boboiboy explained.

"You boys should be going soon or you'll be late," Tok Aba suddenly said.

He called out for Syasya. The girl turned to him with a smile and wide unblinking eyes. He pointed to the clock. She panicked.

"Oh, no!" she exclaimed, grabbing her sling bag.

"We should get going too," Boboiboy said to Gopal.

"Thanks for today, Tok Aba! I'll be coming again after school! Bye!" she said.

Then, she ran up the path leading to her school. Boboiboy shook his Grandpa's hands and followed too. Gopal was right beside him. They caught up with Syasya. She was reading a book as she paced up her steps.

"Hey!" Gopal called.

"Hmm?" she turned around and smiled at them.

"What are you reading?" Gopal asked.

"Chemistry. I have to catch up," she replied calmly.

"Whoa…you read on the way to school?" Boboiboy was a bit amazed.

Syasya nodded and explained, "Yeah. It's June already. If I don't start revising everything, I'll never be able to be the top student."

Boboiboy and Gopal panicked at her words. She blinked confusedly at their expression. They told her how Yaya and Ying would compete for the top of the grade all the time, with Fang's name after them. They added that if someone else is the top of the grade, they would hate that person for good. Syasya thought it was a little insane, but she told them she'd be careful not to make the two superheroines hate her.

"By the way…" she said, staring at Boboiboy.

"What?" the boy asked her.

"Can I have your autograph?" she asked, grinning sheepishly.

She handed him a pen and a photo of Boboiboy Ice. She told him how she loves his powers and how amazing he is as a superhero. Gopal was jealous of his best friend, getting all the attention from the new girl. She happily took the photo after Boboiboy had signed it. She slipped it in her Chemistry notebook. They arrived at school. Ying was the one guarding the gate that day.

"Morning, Boboiboy, Gopal!" Ying called to them, waving.

"Hi, Ying!" the boys replied.

The Chinese girl saw Syasya who was still busy reading her notebook. She walked past Ying, ignoring her existence. They reached the classroom. Some girls were at the door, spying on Fang again. Syasya passed through. She took her seat, closing her book. She took out a bread and started eating it.

"Good morning, Syasya!" Yaya greeted her.

"Good morning…" she replied, swallowing her food.

"I'm here to tell you that we have a duty roster and everyone have to follow it," she explained.

"Okay…" Saysya drawled.

"So, your job for today is taking out the trash to the large trash can behind the cafeteria," Yaya explained to her.

"Should I…do it now?" the girl asked, munching on her food.

Yaya shook her head, saying, "It's almost time for class. Do it during recess."

Syasya nodded. Yaya saw her Chemistry notebook. She smiled at the girl and asked if she needed help studying. The blue-eyed girl nodded eagerly.

"We're going to Tok Aba's today to study," she said.

"Oh, that'd be great!" Syasya exclaimed.

Before she could explain, the teacher was on her way. They stood up and class started like always. The first class was Additional Mathematics. Syasya wasn't having any difficulty because she loves calculations. She kept on hearing Gopal muttering how the questions were hard. She giggled to herself. The next class was Chemistry and they had to get to the lab.

"Say, you don't have a lab partner yet, right?" Ying asked Syasya.

"I just got here yesterday. Why?" the girl replied confusedly.

"We'll be doing an experiment in partners soon," Gopal explained. "You have to have a partner."

"I've always been alone. You can be my partner," Fang volunteered.

Boboiboy elbowed him. "You're just taking advantage of her intelligence!" he said angrily.

"What?! I am way smarter than her!" Fang exclaimed.

The two boys glared daggers at each other. Syasya beamed at the two. They reached the lab. Everyone was sitting with their partner. Syasya took the empty seat beside Fang. Some girls shot glares towards her. She understood why. Fang is very popular with the girls. He has a slim figure but his triceps and biceps could be seen, he is a half head taller than Boboiboy and he is smart. Not to mention, the way he acts cool even with a lot of girls admiring him, it made Syasya feel a little uneasy being beside him. She wondered will she be hated for this.

"Hmm? We seem to have a new friend. Would you introduce yourself to me?" the teacher asked.

"Yes, sir," the girl replied, standing up, "My name is Syasya and I am fourteen-years-old. I move to Rintis Island last week."

The teacher nodded. He went through the name list again. The students glanced up at each other. After a few minutes, he snapped his finger and gave out a sly smile.

"We're going to have a pop quiz today!" he announced.

"What?!" the whole class exclaimed.

"Uhh…" Syasya was dazed.

"Syasya, you should just answer the quiz as much as you can, okay?" he said to her.

She nodded. He handed everyone a piece of paper. At the front, there are 20 multiple choice questions and at the back, there are 2 essay questions. He signalled the class to begin and silence filled the air.

* * *

It was afternoon, everyone was getting ready to leave. Some had to stay for their club activity, including Ying. Ying had entered the Chest Club and they had a friendly match that day. She was one of the contestants.

"By the way, have you decided on a club yet?" Yaya asked the new girl.

Shaking her head, she replied, "I don't think I can join any clubs. I'm an only child. I can't afford to go home any later than 6 o'clock."

"And you have work too," Gopal added.

"Work?" Yaya muttered, raising a brow.

"Yeah, she works with Tok Aba now," Boboiboy pitched in.

Syasya nodded. She sighed. She really wanted to join the Science Club. They reached the Kokotiam. Syasya placed her sling bag behind the counter and started helping Tok Aba with the dishes. The others sat under the closest hut to the kokotiam. They started off with Additional Maths.

"Say, don't you want to study too?" Ochobot asked.

"After I'm done with the dishes and make them some drinks," she replied calmly.

Boboiboy and Gopal were groaning at the equations that they could not understand. Fang and Yaya were explaining to them over and over again. Boboiboy started to bang his head on the table.

"It's not that heard, you know?" Syasya suddenly said.

All of them turned to her. She was holding a tray with glasses of Tok Aba's Special Ice Chocolate. She placed the tray on the table. They took the drink and started to sip it. Syasya sat down with her.

"We're trying to explain to them about integers," Fang said to the blue-eyed girl.

"Oh…" she muttered.

She grabbed Gopal's book because he was right beside her. She started to jot down some notes. Then, she began her explanation. The four listened to her and nodded. They were overwhelmed at how easily she could make them understand. She gave the two boys some simple exercises for them to do.

"Say, how come you know all of this?" Yaya asked.

"I have a knack for it. My Dad used to be a scientist not long ago," she explained, sipping on her drink.

She smiled when Boboiboy and Gopal got most of the questions correct. She gave them some harder ones. While they were doing that, Yaya and Fang taught her Biology and she taught them Physics. They obtained a lot of input from their study group.


	3. Drugstore Robberies

**Hey, guys! It's me again. I won't go into depths on anything else yet, but I left a little suspense in here *wink***

 **Still, if you have any ideas for villains, please pitch in. I'm a little bit not good at that.  
**

 **Like always, feel free to review in Bahasa Melayu, Indonesia and English! I can read all three! - (9/16/2016)**

* * *

Chapter 3: Drugstore Robberies

Syasya put on her turqoise hoodie and a pair of jeans. She fixed her black headscarf and then ran down the stairs. Her father had already left for work. After helping her mother with the chores, she walked to Tok Aba and Boboiboy Kokotiam. She was late and so she apologized. Looking around, she was confused that Boboiboy was not around helping his grandpa. She walked up to the counter and smiled at Ochobot who was busy wiping some plates.

"Where's Triple B?" she asked.

"Something happened last night," Ochobot started.

"Syasya, help boil the water please," Tok Aba called.

Syasya nodded. She turned to look at Ochobot as he continued what he was about to say. Tok Aba sat down on a chair, taking a breath and sipping on a cup of hot chocolate.

"Someone robbed the drug store last night. Boboiboy and his friends went to investigate. He came back late so Tok Aba wanted him to get enough rest," the robot explained.

"I see..." she muttered.

After boiling the water, she rushed to help Tok Aba stacking the newspapers. She ran around and cleaned up where she could. Tok Aba taught her about prices that day. Gopal made an appearance when Syasya and Ochobot were busy sorting out the ingredients in the cabinet and shelves. It was Saturday but the loyal customer would still come because he really loves Tok Aba's chocolate drinks. Ochobot went to make what he had ordered. Syasya grabbed a packet of biscuits from the counter. She started to eat it, shocking Gopal and Tok Aba.

"Say...have you started on the homework yesterday?" she asked him.

"What homework?" Gopal asked, pretending to forget.

Syasya shook her head at his behaviour. He was still amazed at how many pieces of the biscuits she was gobbling up. As they were talking, a man in a suit came by. Syasya widened her eyes at him. The man gave out a strict glare before flashing a smile to Tok Aba and Ochobot. He ordered his drink and a snack. The girl prepared the snack. Gopal kept on staring at the man from head to toe. He had orange neatly combed hair and golden eyes. He looked like a very high ranking and famous man, but no one on the island seemed to recognize him. Syasya kept her distance from him, which made Ochobot, Gopal and Tok Aba wondered why.

"Here you go," Ochobot said to the man.

"Thank you," the man replied, flashing a smile.

A motorbike stopped next to Tok Aba's old motorcycle. It was Boboiboy. He rushed up to the Kokotiam after putting on his dinocap.

"Tok Aba, why didn't you wake me up?" he asked.

"You looked too tired," Ochobot replied.

"Don't worry, we have Syasya to help," Tok Aba said, glancing up at the girl.

"Since you're here, can you run some errands? We're almost out of whipped cream and wafer," the robot muttered, taking out a piece of paper.

"Sure..." Boboiboy replied, taking a seat beside Gopal.

Gopal nudged his friend. "Syasya ate a packet of Yaya's biscuits," he whispered.

"What?" the boy exclaimed, earning everyone's attention.

He flashed a sheepish grinned before turning back to look at Gopal. His best friend pointed towards an opened packet of biscuits close to where Syasya was. Ochobot had finished jotting down what needed to be bought. He handed the paper to Boboiboy.

"Hah...Syasya, why don't you go with him?" Tok Aba suddenly suggested.

"What?!" the two said simultaneously.

Syasya looked at Boboiboy as he did the same. Their eyes met for mere seconds. They looked away immediately. The man glanced up at the two as well, as if trying to give out a signal. The girl shook her head rapidly, saying that she should stay. The boy decided to take Gopal to help him carry the boxes. He quickly pulled his friend to follow him. They were off before Tok Aba could say anything. The man in the suit paid for what he ordered and soon left.

"I thought of letting you go with him because you look a little uneasy with that man," Tok Aba remarked.

"It's alright, Tok. I'm okay," she flashed a smile.

"Here, drink this," Ochobot said.

He made her some hot chocolate. She thanked him with a pet on the head. Since there were not many customers in the morning, Syasya, Gopal and Boboiboy spent their time studying and doing their homework. Ying and Yaya joined in when afternoon came. A lot of people started to come, so Syasya had to help out at the Kokotiam. She served them with a smile and happy face. She hummed a tune as she did her work.

"Say, do you guys know anything about an orange haired man?" Gopal suddenly asked.

"The one that came this morning?" Boboiboy asked.

Gopal nodded. He told them how he made Syasya nervous. Yaya and Ying scolded them.

"We should be focusing on your homework," Yaya said sternly.

"But we're half way through thanks to Syasya," Boboiboy remarked.

Ying and Yaya shook their heads. They took out their Biology exercise book and Biology textbook. They shared their notes with the boys. The boys jot down what they didn't know and listened to their explanation. Syasya was busy with the customers but she didn't mind. Fang came by to join the study group as well.

"Hey," the raven haired boy called.

"Oh, hi!" Syasya flashed a smile.

"Are you not joining them?" he asked, pointing towards their friends.

"I already did my part. I think I'll help around here a little bit more," she replied.

Fang nodded and said, "Okay…"

He went up to his friends. Gopal was groaning because he didn't understand some parts of the chapter. Boboiboy was staring at his own notes, trying hard to digest them all. Syasya giggled at the sight. She continued her work. As she was busy making a special hot chocolate, her mother came by.

"Assalamualaikum, Syasya," she called.

"Hmm? Mom! What are you doing here?" the girl exclaimed.

"I came here to see you," the mother said, smiling, "I was bored at home all alone."

Ying and Yaya shook hands with her. The three boys greeted her politely. She smiled at her daughter's friends. Syasya made her some drinks as she sat down at the counter. She watched her daughter who had taken off her hoodie and was only wearing her long-sleeved t-shirt. On her right wrist was the bracelet her mother had bought for her.

"Here you go, Mom," Syasya said.

"Thank you, my dear," she muttered, sipping on her drink.

She looked over to where her friends were. Syasya sat beside her mother to spend some time with her. Her friends took a glimpse at them once in a while. To them, her mother looked frail and weak. They were worried that she could have some sort of disease.

"Is Dad back yet?" she asked.

"No. He said he would be back tomorrow morning," the woman replied, patting her daughter's back.

Syasya gave out a small smile. A customer had called for her so she excused herself. She ran to the customer to jot down his order. Ying came over to help out instead. The others were up and about as well. More customers came when evening rolled over. Her mother spent time chatting with Tok Aba and Gopal's father. It was almost closing time when her mother decided to go home.

"Syasya, why don't you go home with her?" Yaya said.

"Yeah. You should," Ying agreed.

"Okay... Goodbye," Syasya said, catching up with her mother.

"She seemed like a really loving mother," Ochobot remarked.

"Yeah..." the others replied.

They helped Tok Aba to close the store.

* * *

In a dark facility, buried deep inside a forest, a man sat on a chair, watching the multiple screens in front of him. He laid in his chair, thinking hard and observing three particular screens out of the thirty screens in front of him. He was spying on some of the residents in Rintis Island. He rested his chin on his hands.

"Hmm…there hasn't been much progress…" he muttered, feeling a presence behind him.

"I have brought what you have asked," a robotic male voice could be heard.

"Put it on the table. I will deal with your kin myself," the man replied.

"Should I go out or stay here?" the robot asked.

"Stay here. I'll send you out again anytime tomorrow," the man replied calmly.

He stood up from his chair. The robot made its way to a large container with his name on it. He stepped into it, shutting down and falling into a deep sleep. The man took a few chemicals from a rectangular table. He mixed them into a test tube. Then, he poured it into a hole connected to the robot's container. The male robot cringed and stirred before falling back to sleep.

* * *

The news reported another drug store robbery. This time, there were some specific medicines and drugs that had been identified missing from the storeroom. Syasya's mother was busy listening to the news after dinner that Sunday night. The girl sat beside her, munching on a packet of biscuits that she had brought back from the Kokotiam.

"Why do you look so worried?" she asked.

"Where were you the whole day?" the mother asked

"I was studying in my room and took a nap. Why?" the girl asked, confused.

Her mother shook her head. She hugged her daughter, kissing her head. Syasya didn't ask anything and she never liked making her parents worry about her. Boboiboy and his friends were on the news as well. He stated that he could not find any clues whatsoever and needed more time to investigate.

"I wonder who's causing this..." Syasya muttered.

"You should get going to bed. You have school tomorrow," the mother said.

"Okay..." the girl replied, kissing her mother's forehead.

Then, she headed upstairs. Her mother kept on watching the news. She sighed as she took a glimpse at her family portrait.

"Why must it turn out this way?" she muttered.


	4. A Flu

Chapter 4: A Flu

Syasya woke up with a cold one day, but she didn't want to miss school. She dragged herself to the bathroom and got ready to head out. She stumbled her steps as she got down the stairs. Her mother was about done with breakfast when Syasya got to the table. She scooped up some of her mother's fried rice. She started to munch on it slowly.

"You look a little pale. Are you alright?" her mother asked.

"I think I have a cold..." Syasya sniffed.

"Are you sure you want to go to school?" the mother asked, worried about her daughter's condition.

Nodding, the girl replied, "Yes... This is my third week of school. I don't want to create a name for myself..."

Syasya swallowed her food and rushed out of the house after kissing her mother's forehead. She arrived at school just before the gate closed. Her vision was a bit blurry. The cold was getting the best of her. She stumbled between her steps, but before she could meet the ground, an arm caught her. She looked up to the person who had saved her, Fang. He raised a brow. She stood back up on her feet.

"You okay?" he asked, a hint of concern was in his tone.

She scratched her head, muttering, "Y-Yeah. Just having the sniffles..."

Fang nodded to her. They walked to class together. As they entered, most girls glared daggers at Syasya who didn't have the energy to mind at all. She sat in her chair and slammed her face onto her desk. Yaya and Ying looked worriedly at the girl. She put a thumbs up to tell them that she was fine. The three boys looked worried as well. She flashed a sweet smile to them. Class started as usual and Syasya couldn't really stay focused. Her head was aching. She couldn't even write properly.

"Miss!" a hand was suddenly raised.

All eyes were fixed on Yaya. She smiled and said, "May I please escort Syasya to the infirmary? She's not feeling well."

The English teacher turned to look at Syasya. She flashed a smile, praying that the teacher disagreed. She went up to the girl who grinned, but she couldn't hide the fact that she was sick.

"You do look pale..." she muttered.

"Can I at least stay until this class in over?" the girl requested.

"Hmmm... Yaya, who's on duty this week?" the teacher asked.

"Uh..." Boboiboy raised his hand. "I'm on duty, Miss."

"Well then, please escort her to the infirmary," the teacher said.

Boboiboy nodded, getting up from his seat. Syasya sighed and stood up. She exited the classroom with the boy beside her. To her, it was weird that she succumbed to a cold. She was always strong. Boboiboy kept his distance from her. It was awkward accompanying a girl. Syasya didn't mind at all. She kept on wearing a smile even though her body was really weak at the time. There was no one in the infirmary when they got there.

"The nurse must be out..." Boboiboy muttered.

"Oh..." the girl sighed.

She leaned against the door. The boy panicked when he saw her state. She giggled at the sight. She assured him that she was fine, walking up to one of the two beds inside the infirmary. She lied down and made herself comfortable.

Turning to the boy, she said, "Thanks for accompanying me..."

He nodded and stuttered, "I'll head back to class now..."

She nodded, smiled and heaved a sigh. The nurse came in when he was about to leave. He explained everything to her. Syasya's eyes were fixed on him as he spoke. The nurse nodded to his explanation. She closed the door after him.

"Let's check your temperature," she said to the girl.

Syasya nodded. She sat up in bed. A thermometer was put under her tongue. She watched what the nurse was doing while waiting to get her temperature. The nurse grabbed some types of medicine from the shelf. She went back to Syasya after that.

"Hmm, yes, well, you're a little cold. You should take some medicine," the nurse said.

"M-Medicine?" the girl muttered, blinking her eyes rapidly.

"Yes, medicine. Once you've taken it, you can get some rest," the woman in front of her replied.

Syasya nodded slowly. She ate whatever the nurse shoved into her right hand. After that, she took off her headscarf, had the nurse hung it for her and took a long nap.

* * *

Yaya and Ying had decided to send some food for Syasya during recess. Gopal wanted to tag along, dragging Boboiboy with him like always. He insisted that he was worried as well. So, they bought two slices of tuna sandwiches and a bottle of mineral water.

"Should I really be going?" Boboiboy groaned.

Elbowing his best friend, Gopal asked, "Don't you care about her?"

Fang, who was walking beside them, thought for a while. He suddenly spoke up, "She did almost collapse on the way to class this morning."

All eyes were fixed on him. The two girls were angry that he didn't mention it beforehand. He apologized and said that Syasya looked as cheerful as always at the time. He didn't know she was really sick. They reached the infirmary. The door was closed, so they had to knock before they could enter. Yaya and Ying stepped in first. When they saw that Syasya was sitting up on the bed with her hair loose, they quickly pushed the boys out of the infirmary.

"What the?!" Fang shouted.

"She's not wearing anything to cover her head," Yaya said.

"Ya, wait outside for a while!" Ying said, rushing over to Syasya.

The girl blinked at her Chinese friend. Yaya went to grab her headscarf from the hanger. She told Syasya to put it on.

"The boys are here to see you as well," she explained.

Syasya chuckled. "Seriously, guys…I'm fine," she muttered, smiling.

"No, you're not! You haven't eaten yet," Ying said sternly.

The boys came in when Yaya invited her. The girl's blue eyes sparkled as she saw them. She flashed a sweet smile to all of them. She was thankful that they were concerned about her well-being. Yaya told her to eat the food she had brought. As she munched on it, she looked at each and every one of her friends.

"You had us worried, you know?" Gopal said, sighing.

Swallowing her food, she replied, "I'm sorry…"

"You shouldn't have come to school. You'd be hurting yourself," Ying sternly advised her.

The girl looked away from them. "I didn't want to miss school… I'm still new here…" she muttered.

"That doesn't mean you should harm yourself," Yaya disagreed, turning to Boboiboy, "Boboiboy, say something to her will ya?"

The mentioned boy was busy minding his own business, leaning against the wall. He was startled when Yaya called his name. He turned to look at all of them, before stopping to look at the sick girl. Their eyes met for mere seconds before he looked away.

"Uh, Yaya's right. You…shouldn't be endangering yourself like this. It could be worse than a cold if you do…" he drawled.

Gopal and Fang raised a brow. It was the first time they saw their leader of the gang _that_ embarrassed and awkward. Their lips curved into teasing smirks. Feeling the aura that they were giving out, the leader of the gang excused himself immediately. The girls were confused at his behavior.

"Anyway…" Yaya said, changing the topic, "It's hard to see you this unenergetic."

"I'm really sorry to have worried all of you," Syasya apologized.

"Hey, what are friends for, right?" Fang said with a smile.

"Yeah. _That_ friend of us seems to have a little bit of a problem…" Gopal snickered.

Syasya didn't understand what he meant. Recess was over before she could ask him to explain. She decided to head back to class as well. On their way, they bumped into a familiar man. His orange haired was combed neatly as always and he was wearing a blazer that day. His golden eyes' piercing glares on the girl. The blue eyed girl stared at the floor. She couldn't hide the fact that she was trembling. The man kept on staring at her.

"Sya…I heard you're sick…" the man said.

"Sya?" Ying muttered, glancing up at the mentioned girl.

"Do you know him?" Fang asked.

Giving a nod, she replied, "He is my father."

"Whoa! He's your father?!" Gopal exclaimed.

The man grabbed Syasya's wrist, pulling her to follow him. He said that he had already informed the principal about taking her back. The others couldn't oppose him because he has his rights. Syasya stared at her friends as she was forced to follow her father. Then, she stared down at the ground. She was shoved into the black car waiting for her by the gate. Her cousin was driving it. He flashed a smug when he saw her. She didn't look at him at all. She was scared because she knew she did something wrong. When they got home, her mother was in the kitchen, preparing ingredients for lunch. Syasya was pulled into the house. She was thrown onto the floor. Her father glared daggers at her.

"Did you eat the supplements I told you to?" he asked.

"Yes…every day, sir…" she replied, trembling.

"I heard you took some medicine at school. Is that true?" he asked.

She nodded, biting her lower lip. The man was furious. He took a deep breath, piercing his glares on her.

"What was my rule?" he asked in a growl.

"Never take any medication without your permission…" she muttered, sneezing and coughing after that.

"Why did you take it?" he asked.

"B-Because I had to. I'm sick, sir. If I don't, the nurse would force me anyway…" she explained without looking at him.

"Honey, please let her be. She is sick after all…" her mother butt in.

The man shot a glare at her, shutting her up instantly. She looked sadly at her daughter before heading back to the kitchen. The man looked at his daughter who was still kneeling on the floor. Her cousin walked up to them with his arms crossed in front of him. Syasya took a glimpse of the yellow-haired young man.

"Punishing her?" he asked the father.

"I should, shouldn't I?" he muttered.

Syasya looked away and braced for what was coming. Her mother couldn't do anything to oppose her father. They have been living under his rules all this time. Even when he is not around, they would never break any of the rules.


	5. New Villians

**Hi ya! Sorry for the long wait. :) I've been busy lately. So, in this chapter, I'll be introducing the main antagonist for this story~~! Yeay!  
Enjoy and feel free to review in Bahasa Melayu, Indonesian and English. I understand all three :) - ( _11/29/2016_ )**

* * *

Chapter 5: New Villians

Boboiboy and his friends reached the Kokotiam like any other day, hoping to see Syasya there. They looked around but there was no sign of the girl. A sigh escaped Yaya's lips. Ochobot greeted them like always. He served them each a hot chocolate. They took their seats quietly.

"Why the long faces?" Tok Aba asked.

"Syasya's dad came to school and dragged her home one day," Ying said.

"He didn't even give her the chance to pack up her stuff," Yaya added.

"Oh, so that bag was hers?" Ochobot exclaimed.

"Yup. We thought she'd be here so we asked Boboiboy to take it with him," Gopal explained.

Fang smirked and said, "Of course, it would be hard for Romeo to see his Juliet again..."

Boboiboy shot a sharp glare at the boy. Gopal and Fang stifled their laughs. Yaya shook her head at their behavior. She knew what they meant by Romeo and Juliet. Tok Aba smiled at the teens in front of him.

Sighing, he said, "Actually, her father did come this morning."

"What?!" the five exclaimed in unison.

"Yes. He took her bag and said that she won't be coming to work for a while," the grandfather explained.

Yaya was the one who asked, "For a while? It has been 2 weeks already."

Ying was angry as well. "What kind of father would lock his daughter at home?!" she fumed.

"Now, now...we shouldn't assume anything..." Tok Aba said sternly to them.

Fang and Gopal turned to look at each other. They shrugged but then, they peered over to where Boboiboy was sitting. He had a straight face on. He glanced over at his two best friends and frowned. He knew what they were thinking. Gopal grinned teasingly while Fang raised his brows up and down. Ying smacked them on the head. Yaya crossed her arms.

"Stop teasing him, will ya?" Ying half growled.

"We didn't say anything!" Gopal complained.

After a few minutes of tongue fighting, silence filled the air. They looked away from each other sadly. Deep down, they were worried about Syasya. They wanted to visit her but they didn't have her address. They called but she didn't pick up her phone. Yaya texted her but she didn't reply. It made them worry about her even more. The show on the television did little to help them ease their worries.

"We interrupt this program to bring you this news," the television suddenly said.

All eyes were fixed on the screen. There was an uproar somewhere as two figures could be seen: a man and a woman. Boboiboy stood up from his seat.

"This is happening west of the island. Two robots suddenly appeared out of the blue, causing a scene at the moment. They seem to have no motive of robbing anything, but just seeing them is creating a panic attack on the people," the news informed.

"We have to get there now!" the leader of the superheroes said.

"Right!" Yaya said, flying up.

"Meet you there!" Fang said as shadows engulfed him.

"I'll go take a look first," Ying announced, rushing to the scene.

"Let's go, Gopal!" Boboiboy said, transforming into Cyclone.

Gopal jumped onto the hover board, behind the boy. They rushed over to the west side of the island. Meanwhile, citizens were screaming and running around. The robots stood still at the center of the crowds as if they were enjoying the view. The male one was chuckling. The female robot stood still at her spot, watching the people running around. The male robot suddenly shot a streetlamp, making some people scream. Yaya came just on time to lift it up so that nobody got stomped by it. The two robots suddenly felt the superheroes' presence. They took a glimpse behind them and saw the other four, excluding Yaya.

"Looks like we've got company," the male one muttered.

"Hmmm..." the female one hummed.

"I'll let you handle them, 'kay? My job is to lead them here," her partner said.

"Yes...and my job is...to...hurt them," she drawled as if she was still trying to remember her mission.

The male one flashed a smirk to Boboiboy and flew away. The female one equipped herself with a cannon and took out a type of weapon. The gang glared at her but it didn't scare her of course. She has nothing to be scared of. Boboiboy kept on observing her up and down. She was a mixed color of turquoise and purple. It was weird and unique at the same time. The robot charged in. The gang was taken by surprise at her speed, even Ying. After she passed them, they suffered a few blows. Fang got hit in the stomach and chest while Gopal was scraped by her weapon on the elbow. Yaya and Ying got shot by her cannon and Boboiboy was hit on the chin and right arm.

"We didn't see that coming," Ying muttered under her breath.

"She's faster than you..." Yaya breathed.

Boboiboy charged in his Thunderstorm form. He tried to land a hit with his sword but she blocked it easily. Gopal aimed to change her weapons into food. She saw it coming, jumping away on time. Ying slowed down the time of her reaction. She jumped away from the affected field on time. The five were a bit dazed at how well she was dodging their attacks. It was as if she knew each one of their moves. Boboiboy transformed into Quake to lock her inside his earth walls. The robot was about to continue when her communicator beeped. She stopped and stood still as if something or someone was forbidding her from moving. She looked up for awhile. Fang took the opportunity to bind her up with his shadows while Boboiboy used his earth manipulation to create a cage. She noticed it coming and jumped away. She cut the shadows with her weapon and blew up the walls. Before she fled, she looked at each and every one of the heroes.

"That was weird..." Gopal muttered.

"Yeah. She left...just like that," Fang spoke.

"Hmm...Something's strange..." Boboiboy muttered, looking at his best friends, "Why would she just leave like that?"

"Maybe her boss called?" Gopal remarked.

"Yeah...maybe..." Fang mumbled.

"Something's off," the Chinese girl muttered, thinking hard.

* * *

Syasya woke up late the next day. She looked at her body and sighed. She got out of bed, dragged herself to the bathroom and took a bath. She cringed at the sting her bruises were giving her. After her bath, she put on her school uniform in an attempt to persuade her father into letting her go to school. She rushed downstairs after fixing her scarf. Her father was nowhere to be seen. She heaved a sigh.

"Your father forbade you from going out..." her mother's voice was heard.

"I've skipped school for two weeks and this is the third week!" she protested.

Her mother forced a smile. "I'm so sorry, but I can't go against his rules at all..." she muttered.

"I know. I just...don't want to skip school anymore. My friends could be worried," Syasya said.

The mother hugged her tight. She didn't want her daughter to feel sad. Syasya sank into her chair. She heaved a sigh of dejection. Her father is a very strict person. One wrong move could mean one long grounding session. She can't go out, can't communicate with her friends and can't watch the television. All she could do was stay in her room and follow her father around. She had to do what he asked. Her mother suddenly handed her phone which was confiscated since she was dragged home from school.

"By the way, what were you up to last night?" she asked.

"I was told to follow him to his office but after eating the supplements, I fell asleep there. He brought me back, right?" Syasya replied.

"Yes, of course, he did. You had to help him carry his things after all," the mother replied.

She patted her daughter's head and left her to head to the kitchen. Syasya took the opportunity to check her phone. She replied Yaya's message immediately before her mother came back with a plate of fried noodles. She flashed a small smile and started to eat. Her mother replied a smile as well. She kissed her daughter's head and rubbed her shoulder as comfort.

"I am so sorry..." she muttered.

"It's not your fault," Syasya replied, smiling.

"I wish I could do more as a mother…" she heard her mother sighed.

* * *

Yaya gathered her best friends with a broad smile. She couldn't wait to tell them the good news. The boys were confused at her behavior. She happily showed them her phone. They read the text message she got from Syasya. Smiles formed on their faces.

"Glad to hear she's fine," Gopal was the first to speak up.

"Yeah. She even said she'd be coming to school tomorrow," Ying said.

"I can't wait for her to help us tutor the two of you!" Yaya said cheerily.

Boboiboy and Gopal frowned at her remark. She laughed it off and kept on staring at her phone. She was satisfied to have heard some news of Syasya. The rest were relieved as well. They couldn't wait to see her again. They started to eat their food.

"I wonder how she is…" Yaya muttered, swallowing her chicken.

"Yeah, it has been quite a while. She didn't say much in her text," Fang remarked.

"Oh, you guys! Just pray for the best," Ying scolded them for being too worried.

The others nodded. They heaved a sigh, thinking about their new friend who is also, a new addition to their little group.


	6. A Shoulder to Lean On

Chapter 6: A Shoulder to Lean On

Syasya woke up earlier than usual the next day. She attempted to sneak out of the house before her father could do anything. She put on her school uniform and slipped her hoodie to cover it. Then, she tiptoed out of her room, passed her parents' and rushed out of the house before they could notice. She didn't care anymore. She wanted to see her friends. Her first destination would always be the Kokotiam. Tok Aba, Ochobot and Boboiboy were already there when she arrived.

"Syasya! It's been awhile!" the power sphere called out to her.

The girl smiled, patting the robot's head as he approached her. Upon hearing her name, Boboiboy suddenly froze. He glanced up at his grandfather, hopping that the old man has any work for him. Sensing the awkward aura sent out from his grandson, the old man turned to him with a smile.

"Go grab everything on this list, will you?" he said to the boy, handing him two notes.

The boy nodded rapidly, running over to his motorbike. Syasya tilted her head to the side, confused ta his behavior. She wondered why he was acting that way.

 _Was he not happy to see me?_

Syasya took a seat at the counter. Ochobot served her a cup of Special Hot Chocolate. She flashed a smile at the robot who made a happy expression.

"Thanks…" she said.

"Something troubling you?" Tok Aba asked, concerned.

She shook her head. "I'm okay…" she replied.

"You look a little pale, though," a familiar voice was heard.

Gopal grinned at the girl. She nodded to him and flashed a sweet smile. She sipped on her drink, thinking of how she should act around them.

"It's been awhile, Gop!" she said cheerily.

"Now that's the Syasya I know," Gopal said.

"How are Fangy, Yaya and Ying doing?" she asked, changing the topic.

"They can't wait to see you too, you know. You made everyone worried," the boy explained.

"Sorry!" she chirped, saluting him like an idiot.

Tok Aba rubbed the girl's head, chuckling at her behavior. Fang made an appearance. He wanted to have a drink before heading to school as well. Boboiboy came back from running the errands his grandfather had asked him. Syasya ran up to his motorbike to help him out. When he saw her, he stumbled his steps and toppled backwards, earning a laugh from Gopal and Fang. The bundle of newspapers he was carrying scattered onto his body. Syasya blinked confusedly at his reaction of seeing her. She picked the things on top of his body to let him get up easily. Then, flashing a smile, she strolled back to the counter to arrange the newspapers. Gopal and Fang came up to help their best friend.

"Bro, you are so funny," Gopal whispered.

"Is that how you should act when you see your princess?" Fang joked.

"Shut up…" Boboiboy replied.

They started laughing at him again. Syasya helped to organize the ingredients on the shelves and counter. She wiped the table clean. The boys did a little studying and handed her some notes for the classes that she had missed. She was amazed at how thoughtful they were. After paying for a packet of Yaya's biscuits, she walked with the three to school. All eyes were on her as she munched on the biscuits.

"You really like those, huh?" Gopal asked.

"Sure, I do! Father told me to eat such things," she said, swallowing her last piece.

"Your father asked you to eat such things?" Boboiboy asked.

"What do you mean by 'such things'?" Fang asked.

"Umm…delicious cookies!" she replied, chuckling nervously after that.

She looked away from them, pretending to read the Biology notes in her hands. They arrived at school and were greeted by Yaya and Ying by the gate. The girls were delighted to see Syasya again. They squished her in a tight hug. The boys watched with a smile on their faces.

"Let's go! You have a lot of catching up to do," Ying said.

"That's right! We'll gladly help you!" Yaya exclaimed cheerily.

"Thanks very much~!" Syasya sang.

She twitched a bit when a sting from her leg hit her. She pretended like it was nothing and kept on strolling to class. Glares could be seen as she stepped into the classroom. She flashed a happy smile, walking to her table. Yaya and Ying surrounded her, explaining to her what had been going on since she was absent.

"Most of the girls are happy you're absent because they said that you were too clingy with Fang and Boboiboy," Ying explained to her.

"Oh…I see. But, that's not important to me. We have an experiment today, right?" the girl changed the topic.

"Yeah. We'll be dissecting a frog. You're still Fang's partner," Yaya replied.

The school bell rang, signing the start of class. Their class teacher came in to take their attendance. She was happy to see Syasya again and hope that the girl would not skip school anymore. Once Math class was over, they headed to the Biology Laboratory.

"It's not fair that she gets to be Fang's lab partner," a girl complained.

Syasya sighed, ignoring her. Fang glanced up at her once in a while, making sure that she was not affected by whatever they were saying about her.

"Okay, I will show you how it is done," the teacher started.

The students put on the gloves and picked a frog each. Yaya and Ying were thorough with their work. Boboiboy was trying his best to calm his best friend who were screaming when he saw that the frog's heart was still beating. Syasya stared curiously at the beating hard. Fang found it too cute. Her big blue eyes sparkled as she poke the beating heart and observed some other organs. Some girls were glaring at her as always. She started to laugh with Fang. They had to stitch up the frog afterwards. Syasya did the work. She folded the sleeves of her uniform. Fang noticed the fading scars on her arms. Her refrained from asking her any questions.

"Finally, it's recess…" Syasya sighed.

"You don't look so good," Gopal remarked.

"I forgot my lunch money…" she replied.

Ying laughed. She handed her an extra lunch box she had brought. The girl stared in disbelief. She looked at Ying full of hope.

"It's meant for you," the Chinese girl replied.

"Aww! You're the best, Ying! I love you!" Syasya shouted joyously.

"Tone down your voice," Fang said, reminding her where they were.

"Sorry…" Syasya muttered a reply.

She started to eat her food. Ying and Yaya smiled at the girl. They were happy to see her. Fang kept on thinking about the scars he saw. He couldn't bring himself to ask her in front of his best friends. Syasya looked around since she couldn't find Boboiboy.

She swallowed her food and asked, "Say, where's Triple B?"

Fang sighed and said, "Some fans of his pulled him aside on the way here, asking him to eat with them."

Syasya nodded slowly. "Ohhhh…" she hummed.

"Speak of the devil," Gopal muttered, watching as his best friend approached them.

Boboiboy took a seat beside Fang. He groaned. "That was tiring…"

"What did they want other than to eat with you?" Yaya asked.

The boy groaned again, taking a sip of his best friend's drink.

"Hey!" Fang complained.

Syasya giggled, chocking the leader of the group. Fang and Gopal smirked at his reaction.

"T-They wanted me to take them on a ride with my bike," he answered Yaya's question.

Fang rolled his eyes. "That's as demanding as asking me to take them on a ride with my shadow garuda."

"Well, how come nobody asked me?" Gopal muttered a complaint.

"To ride on what? Your candies?" Boboiboy asked, laughing hard.

The others laughed as well, excluding Syasya. She was deep in her thoughts. Fang noticed her change of behavior while the others shrugged it off. They started discussing their class project instead. Apparently it was a November project consisting of 6 students per group. Their class was tasked to create a prototype robot. Their robot had to have special characteristics that other groups could not easily copy.

"Am I in your group?" Syasya asked.

"Or course! It would be a convenience to have you on our team," Yaya said in her cheery tone.

"These boys can't be count on at times," Ying joked.

"Hey!" the three boys said in unison.

"Thanks, guys," the blue eyed girl muttered.

She kept on staring into spaces. Recess was almost over so they decided to head back to class. Fang pulled Syasya to the side when their friends didn't notice. He locked his eyes on hers, making her nervous.

"If it's hard to talk about it with them, I'm always ready to listen alone," he whispered to her.

Smiling, the girl nodded. "Thanks…" she muttered.

They continued their walk back to class. The next class was History class, the boys' least favorite subject. Gopal fell asleep all the way through the lesson. Boboiboy tried his best to stay awake but was always daydreaming. Fang busied himself by jotting down notes. Yaya and Ying listened tentatively to what the teacher was saying. Syasya didn't really focus. She was in her own world, thinking about what her father would do when she got back. She wished to head to the Kokotiam after school, but she was too scared that her father would create a scene there and burden Tok Aba.

"So, Syasya, Ying and I have club activities today," Yaya said.

"Yeah, we can't walk home with you," Ying continued.

"That's okay. I'll head straight home then," the girl replied with a smile.

"I'll accompany you," Fang volunteered, earning a look from all of his friends.

"That's very gentleman of you," Ying teased.

"Don't you wanna go to Tok Aba's with us?" Gopal asked, confused at Fang's behavior.

Fang glanced up at Syasya and said, "I have something to discuss with her about our project."

Boboiboy chimed in, "Just her?"

"For now, since her father is quite knowledgeable about stuff like this," the alien kid explained.

Yaya thought for a moment before replying, "He has a point…"

Ying nodded. "Yeah. Okay, then! We'll let you and Syasya handle it for the time being," she slapped the boy's back.

Fang almost toppled forward. Syasya giggled at the sight. All of them bid farewell and went their separate ways for the day. Gopal followed Boboiboy to Tok Aba's Kokotiam. Fang walked side by side with Syasya. When they reached the fork to her house, she stopped. She didn't want him to know where her house is.

"So, want to tell me what happened?" he asked.

Forcing a smile, she asked him, "You saw my scars?"

He nodded and said, "You father did that, huh?"

She shook her head. "It was a punishment. I had one promise: to only eat the medicine he gave me…" she started.

Fang was shocked at her words. "So he hit you because you ate something he didn't prescribe?"

Nodding her head, she looked up at the sky. "I've been living like this for a while now, so I'm okay. I don't really want to involve anyone."

"Since you were a baby?" he asked.

"My memories when I was a kid are very vague. I can't seem to remember much. All I know is that we're always jumping from places to places. Father is searching for something, but he never told us anything…" she explained.

"I see…" Fang muttered, sighing, "Sucks to be you…"


	7. Because of a Girl

**Hey. folks! Nothing to say here. I personally like this chapter *wink*  
** **Enjoy like always and please leave a review if you have the time~~~! - ( _1/3/2017_ )**

* * *

Chapter 7: Because of a Girl

Boboiboy woke up early like always the next day. It was Saturday, a weekend for the gang. He had decided to help his grandfather as usual and did some revision with his best friend, Gopal. After making his bed, he went downstairs. Tok Aba and Ochobot were about to leave. He was going to take his own motorbike to the Kokotiam.

"Can you run the errands beforehand?" Tok Aba asked.

"Sure. What do you want me to get?" the boy asked.

"The newspapers and a carton of sugar," Ochobot answered for the old man.

He handed the list to Boboiboy. The boy nodded and rushed to his motorbike. Tok Aba shook his head at his grandson's behavior. He went to the Kokotiam with Ochobot.

"Hi, ya!" a familiar voice called out.

"Oh, Syasya! Is it okay for you to be out now?" Tok Aba asked, concerned.

Nodding rapidly, Syasya replied, "Yes. Father said I can work again."

She helped out Ochobot to wipe the plates and cups. Tok Aba brewed the first cocoa that day. He made himself and the girl a hot chocolate while waiting for Boboiboy. That day, Syasya was wearing a blue blouse and a pair of black slacks. She also wore a pair of handsocks as if she wanted to cover something. Her choice of a scarf was a purple shawl and her red brooch was attached to the right side of her head. She was happily talking with Ochobot when Boboiboy came back with the groceries and newspapers. She rushed to help him.

"Let me help," she offered.

"No need. These things are heavy. Let me carry them," he said to her.

She giggled, snatching the stacks of newspapers off of his hold. "It's okay~!" she chirped.

She ran back to the counter. The boy sighed at her cheery behavior. It was exhausting to even think about it. Syasya glanced up at the boy. He was holding a carton of sugar over his right shoulder. In her eyes, he looked cool and dependable.

"By the way," she started, arranging the newspapers at the place, "Gop texted me. He said he'll becoming at lunch today."

"Oh…okay," Boboiboy replied, rolling his eyes nervously.

Syasya looked stunning that day, so he had to keep his gaze lowered. He knew if he kept on staring at her, Ochobot would start teasing him and Tok Aba would follow suit. The girl was as cheerful and hyper as always. She would run around, with a smile on her face and try to meet the everyone's expectations.

"Boboiboy, I'm ready to pay," a customer called.

"Coming!" the boy replied, walking over to him.

Syasya was there, clearing the table. She flashed a smile at the boy who abruptly blushed and looked away. She shrugged his reaction off, walking over to the next table to be cleared off. The man who had called him smiled, his gaze fixed on Syasya who was humming a tune as she worked.

"Your girl?" he asked Boboiboy.

"Uh…no?" he replied, confused.

"That sucks. She's a beauty. I think you two would go well together," he remarked.

The boy could feel shivers down his spine upon hearing those words. The man laughed at his reaction. He paid for the food and went ahead. Before he did, he patted the boy's shoulder a few times. The girl came over to the boy, eyes widened with curiosity. The boy saw how she was struggling with the dishes in her hands.

She smiled and asked, "What were you talking about?"

He shook his head, took some of the weight out of her hands and replied, "Nothing important."

Ochobot sneered at Boboiboy who shot a death glare back. Fang and Gopal came by after lunch time. They decided to study with Boboiboy because there were upcoming tests and exams. Syasya helped out around the Kokotiam no matter how much Ochobot and Tok Aba insisted that she should study.

"I will after I'm done with the dishes," she kept on replying with a smile.

"Leave it to me!" Ochobot said, pushing her away.

He shooed her to go study with the boys. She groaned and puffed her cheeks angrily. She stomped her way to the boys. Fang flashed a small smile at her. She raised her brows and nodded. She took a seat beside Boboiboy who immediately scooted over. The alien boy and Gopal snickered at the two.

Syasya grabbed Boboiboy's notebook and asked, "So what are you guys studying?"

Fang showed her his textbook, replying, "Chemistry and Additional Maths."

"Oh," she drawled.

"Can you help us with these calculations?" Gopal requested.

He showed her his exercise book. She gave out a satisfied smile and nodded again. Snatching Boboiboy's pencil, because it was convenient since he was right next to her, she started her explanation on the question that Gopal had asked her. Fang didn't focus much. He kept on thinking about what she had told him the other day. He wondered who her father was and why he would do such a thing to his own daughter. Then, he thought of the man that had dragged her home that one time. Syasya didn't bear any resemblance to her own father.

She finished her explanation, "And that's how you do it…"

Gopal slammed his face onto the table, complaining, "They're too complicated."

The girl chuckled. "Well, it's not hard if you keep on doing some similar exercises," she assured him.

"How did you manage to memorize them all?" Boboiboy asked.

"My mother is an excellent teacher," she explained.

"I see…" the boy muttered.

She handed him his pencil and book back. The smile never left her face but Fang knew something was off. Yaya came by with her new batch of cookies and biscuits. She greeted Tok Aba before rearranging the basket specially placed for her on the counter. Syasya ran up to Yaya and grab a packet. She started to munch on one piece after another. The boys were amazed at how dead her taste buds must be. Yaya was happy that someone loves her biscuits. She caught sight of the boys.

Turning back to Syasya, she asked, "What were you guys doing?"

Swallowing another piece of biscuit, she replied, "Studying. Chemistry and Additional Maths."

"Oh, that is great! I'll join too then. I did bring some books," the girl chirped.

Syasya watched as her friend approached the boys. She sat down opposite of them, taking out a book as well. Syasya went up to the counter to ask for a drink. Tok Aba told her to make some for the others. She nodded and helped out Ochobot to prepare the drinks.

"Say Syasya…do you have anyone you like?" the power sphere asked.

The girl froze and blurted, "Why the sudden question?'

"Oh, it's no big deal! I mean, some boys can't take their eyes off of you," Ochobot explained, gesturing towards five boys sitting across the counter.

They were staring at Syasya and whispering. Two of them were smiling like an idiot. The blue eyed girl giggled at their behavior. She was amused. She took the tray full of iced chocolate glasses and walked back to her friends. Before she could reach them, the boys blocked her way. She raised her brows, blinking confusedly at the two.

"Can I help you?" she asked with her head slightly tilted to the right.

"What's your name?" one of them asked.

"Syasya… Look, I really need to deliver this drinks," she replied, still smiling.

"Have we met?" the other one asked.

The girl sighed. She glanced up at her friends. They were busy discussing something that they didn't notice she was kind of in trouble. She stared at the two boys and answered their question again.

"Like I said, Gopal, you need to do more reading about this matter," Yaya said sternly.

"But it's so hard…" Gopal groaned.

"Even Boboiboy already got the hang of this chapter," Fang said as a matter of fact.

Boboiboy chuckled, scratching his temple. He suddenly caught sight of Syasya with the tray in her hands. The two boys were pulling the tray from her. She kept her grip on it, trying hard not to scold them because they were Tok Aba's customers. Losing her grip when one of them touched her hand, the tray dropped and the glasses on it splattered on the grass. The chocolate spilled all over the grass under them. Syasya stared down at the drinks. Boboiboy appeared between them. He gave out a stern look, glancing up at the girl who gave out a small smile.

"Is there something wrong here?" he asked.

"N-No, it's nothing. We're really sorry," the two blurted in unison.

They apologized over and over again to Syasya who shrugged and insisted that it was her own fault. She cleaned up the mess with Boboiboy's help. Their three friends were watching them from the hut. Yaya giggled at the sight while the two boys snickered mischievously.

"Thanks for shooing them," Syasya said, sighing.

"S-Sure," the boy stuttered.

After cleaning up what they could, Boboiboy went back to his friends. Syasya helped Ochobot to make another five glasses of iced chocolate. The boy sat down at his spot and sighed. Fang and Gopal were smirking. He sweat dropped at their reaction. Yaya shook her head.

"Her knight in shining armor came to the rescue," Fang humed.

"The hero saves the day~!" Gopal sang.

"You two, quiet down," Yaya sternly said, cutting them off.

Syasya strolled up to them with their drinks. They took a sip and thanked her. She sat back down beside Boboiboy. Yaya landed her a Chemistry exercise book and a pencil. She looked at the books on the table to know which chapter they were discussing.

"So, Gopal here won't read chapter 5," Yaya sighed.

"Maybe I can lend him my notes," Syasya offered.

"Oh, yes! Your notes are in the form of mindmaps! They're very colorful!" Gopal exclaimed.

"I'm flattered," the girl giggled.

She told them that she would run to her house to get her notes for them to refer to. Fang nudged Boboiboy who was busy looking away from the girl. He glared at his friend.

"Go with her," Fang whispered.

"What? No thanks. You go with her," he replied.

Syasya was about ready to go when Yaya offered to follow. The girl insisted on going alone but Yaya reminded that an incident like just a few minutes ago could happen again. Syasya gave in with a sigh.

"Boboiboy, can we borrow your motorbike?" Yaya asked.

"Sure, but I don't have a spare helmet," the boy replied.

"It's okay, I can walk," Syasya spoke up.

Yaya shook her head to the girl and then, turned to look at the boy. "We can borrow Tok Aba's as well," she explained.

Boboiboy nodded, lending her the key. Yaya pulled Syasya to follow her. Her blue orbs were fixed on Boboiboy until Yaya shoved her the boy's helmet for her to wear. Boboiboy took a glance at the girls but he immediately looked away when he saw Syasya staring at him. Fang shook his head at his friend's behavior.

"You like her or something?" he asked.

The Malay boy sighed, replying, "I don't know. I can't keep my eyes away from her."

"You have a thing for her," Gopal teased.

He frowned and shook his head. "You're not helping," he complained.

Fang laughed before suggesting, "You should tell her how you feel. It would mean _a lot_ to a fan if the person she adores likes her."

"A fan, huh?" Boboiboy muttered.

"She did ask for your autograph once," the Indian boy reminded him.

He sighed again. His two best friends smiled at his reaction. It was their first time seeing Boboiboy this troubled and all because of a girl. He watched as the two girls set off to Syasya's house.


	8. Memory Fragment

Chapter 8: Memory Fragment

A groan escaped the superhero's mouth as he slammed the side of his head on his table. Fang and Gopal heard him sigh. He was staring at the mark for his Chemistry test: 60%. It was bad and he didn't like it at all. Even Gopal had managed to get a higher mark than him. Syasya glanced over the troubled boy. She couldn't help but worry about him.

"I can't believe you're _this_ bad even after borrowing Syasya's notes," Yaya remarked.

"I can't help it. Chemistry's not a friend of mine," the boy replied.

Ying shook her head and scolded him, "That is just an excuse!"

Syasya came up to them. "Come on, don't be too hard on him."

"Easy for you to say. You got 97%, the highest mark so far," Fang said to her.

The girl scratched the back of her head, chuckling nervously. They didn't know that she had stayed up two nights in a row to catch up with her studies. To her, she had to get good grades to see her parents happy. Boboiboy stood up to get some fresh air outside of the classroom. He groaned again before exiting the place.

"While he's moping around, let's discuss our project," Yaya suggested.

"Yeah. The Math teacher is on a medical leave, after all," Ying agreed.

Fang and Gopal suddenly flashed a teasing smirk. They turned to the new addition to their group. Syasya blinked in confusion when their eyes were fixed on her.

"Can I help you guys?" she abruptly asked.

"Would you be a good girl and bring our leader back?" Fang requested.

"Yes, I'm sure he would need his princess' comfort at the time," Gopal hummed.

Ying hit the two boys' head, scolding them again. Yaya shook her head at their behavior. Now that they found out the reason why Boboiboy was always nervous around Syasya, Fang and Gopal never stopped teasing him. She could guess that was why he almost failed the Chemistry test. He was distracted by his feelings towards the said girl. The four watched as Syasya absentmindedly rushed out of the classroom to search for Boboiboy. She found him in the library, searching for a book. She strolled over to him with a smile.

"Triple B," she said, startling him.

She giggled when he almost toppled backward in her presence again. He looked away from her face. She tilted her head to her side at his action. She took a deep breath.

"W-What is it?" he asked, rolling his eyes uneasily.

"Umm, Fangy and Gop asked me to come get you," she explained, closing their distance, "We're going to discuss about the robot project."

Boboiboy backed away, covering the lower part of his face because he was blushing. He nodded rapidly to her. She stood up straight with her hands at her back. She smiled sweetly to him, freezing him at the spot.

"It's alright to fail once in a while, just remember to not fail because of the same reason again." she said to him.

"What?" he muttered.

"I mean, make it up in the final exam. Study harder and smarter than this. I'll help you," she offered.

He gazed at her innocent face. How he longed to pull her into a hug but of course for his own comfort, he couldn't. He sighed and nodded to her words. They went back to the classroom. All eyes were on them as they stepped in. Most of the girls were glaring because they were jealous at how close Syasya was standing to Boboiboy. They approached the group. They were already busy designing their robot. Fang was the one who had to draw because he was good at it. Syasya peered over his shoulder to see his sketches. The prototype feature was almost similar to Ochobot.

"We're going to design our very own power sphere," Yaya explained.

"What kind of powers will it have?" Syasya asked.

Ying explained, "It can repeat what people say and translate it into other languages."

The younger girl nodded to her words. "Maybe we can add something else, like it can use sign languages for deaf and mute people," she suggested.

"That is a good idea!" Gopal exclaimed.

Ying and Yaya jotted down the details for their prototype. Boboiboy was still very quiet ever since they got back from the library. The two boys wondered what had happened between them. The youngest girl out of the three jotted down the details as well. She even copied Fang's drawing for her own interest. She wanted to try and create it first. She loves building models and creating her very own dolls and puppets. The group thought she would fit the job. She told them she would be needing a few materials that they could help her to collect.

"Just list them down and we'll gather them," Fang said.

"Thanks," Syasya flashed a smile.

The raven haired boy replied with a smile as well. He took a glimpse of Boboiboy who was staring down at the floor. Gopal slapped his back to bring him back to senses. He shot a glare at his best friend. The Indian boy pulled him to walk to the cafeteria with him. It was almost recess. Gopal didn't want to miss out on buying the limited slices of apple pie. Yaya and Ying followed suit. They wanted to do some studying while they ate. Syasya wished to speak with Fang alone.

"What's up?" he asked, concerned.

"Umm… Is Triple B angry at me or something?" she suddenly asked.

Chuckling, he asked, "Why would you say that?"

Syasya sighed and said, "He never looks at me when we're talking, he refuses to answer most of my question and he always avoids me when we're the only ones left behind."

Fang nodded to her reasons. He never thought that his best friend would be _that_ embarrassed of his feelings to her. He heaved a sigh.

"I'll talk to him…" he muttered.

"Okay…" she drawled.

They went to the cafeteria after that. Fang's fan club pulled him to the side before he could eat. Syasya was left alone. She gobbled up her food in an instant and ran back to class because she could feel stares directed to her. She felt uneasy. Her stomach churned in a very peculiar way.

School ended as usual. None of them had club activities that day, except for Fang. He had some errands he had to run for his brother. The others decided to head to the kokotiam but Syasya couldn't join them. She wasn't feeling well. She couldn't focus due to her stomachache. She rushed home right after they were done with discussing about their Biology test. When she got back, her mother greeted her like she would used to. The girl ran up the stairs to get to her room. She grabbed her medicines on her makeup table and started to swallow one pill each. She lied down on the bed once she was done. Her sweats were pouring out, uncontrolled. She tossed and flipped around, trying to calm herself down.

"Well, well, well…" her cousin's voice was heard.

"What do you want?" she growled.

"Uncle asked me to monitor you for the time being. He's out of town for a week," he explained.

She sat up in bed, glaring daggers at him. He smirked, rather confident of himself. He took a step closer to her. She couldn't fight back because of her stomach pain. He grabbed her brooch. Her mind went blank in mere seconds.

* * *

Ochobot called for Boboiboy to help with the bills. The boy obeyed and started to run around calculating the bills from a few customers who were waiting. It was a busy day for the kokotiam. They were all very thankful but they had their hands full without the fast-acting Syasya to help around. Yaya and Ying helped out as well. They were supposed to be doing some revision.

"Tok Aba sure has his hands full," Yaya remarked.

"Yeah. Even with my time manipulation's help, we still can't reduce the number of customers," Ying added.

"Oh, come on! It's good business," Gopal butted in.

Suddenly, Ochobot felt an electrocution on his back. The gang called out his names as Boboiboy held him in his arms. He stared horrifically at his friend. The power sphere fell unconscious after the shock.

"What's going on…?" Yaya asked, worried about Ochobot.

A young man came to view. He was smirking when he walked up to the counter to order a drink. All eyes were on him. Suspicion crept into their minds. He glanced over to the gang and snickered. Fang noticed a familiar brooch coming out of his pocket. He bit his lower lip, clenching his fist because he was worried about Syasya.

"I'll have a cup of you finest Special Hot Chocolate please," he said to Tok Aba.

Ochobot woke up. He pulled Fang to the side, surprising everyone else. The raven haired was of course confused at his actions.

"Syasya…I don't know how but she transmitted a message to me," he started.

"Is that why you had a shock?" Fang asked.

"Yes. She was able to gain access into my internal software. She wants to see you tonight," Ochobot said.

He jotted down the details that Syasya had sent to him. Fang stared at what was written on the paper. He saw the word 'alone' on it. He placed the paper inside the pocket of his vest. They went back to the others after that. Boboiboy was the one who wanted to know.

"What did he say to you?" he asked.

"He wanted me to ask Syasya about what just happened to him because Syasya knows this kind of stuff?" Fang lied.

"Why didn't he ask me?" Boboiboy was even more concerned.

Gopal slapped his friend's shoulder, saying, "Hello, have you seen how you're acting towards her?"

"Yeah. You were being too cold," Yaya remarked.

"Yalo! Poor Syasya…" Ying agreed with Yaya.

"I can't help it… Whenever she's around I feel like choking and no words can come out of my mouth," he explained.

All of them laughed at him. He groaned, complaining to Tok Aba. The old man giggled at his grandson. Fang kept on glancing up at the young man who was watching them. He was suspicious of the him. The man excused himself after paying up for his drink. He kept his eyes on Fang. The boy glared at him, clenching his fists.

Yaya suddenly called out to him. "When are you going to see Syasya?" she asked.

"I think I'll just see her at school tomorrow," Fang lied.

"That sounds good since you know how her father is," Gopal remarked.

After helping up Tok Aba to close his Kokotiam for the day, the teens went their separate ways to go back home. Fang took the road to another park in the area. Syasya wanted to see him there. When he arrived, he saw a girl in a blue scarf and royal blue long dress. He coughed and she turned around to see him. She flashed a smile as he walked to her side. He stood beside her looking to where she was.

"The stars are beautiful tonight…" she said.

"Uh, yeah…" Fang replied, glancing up at her.

Syasya looked down, bringing her hands together. Fang kept on wondering what she wanted to talk about. The gentle night breeze brushed their cheeks. She felt cold all of a sudden. Fang offered her his jacket but she declined.

"Fang…" she said.

"What's wrong?" Fang asked, concerned.

She turned her body to fully face him. She looked as if she was about to cry but no tears came out of her eyes. He stared confusedly at her.

"I…uh… What would you do if you know my past?" she asked.

"I thought you said the memories were vague…" he recalled.

She shook her head and replied, "I'm trying to gather the pieces together…and…I felt like…I'm not human in my past life…"

"Then, what are you?" he asked after a long pause.

"An alien?" she muttered and chuckled nervously.

Fang took a step back, his eyes glimmered with shock and confusion. She forced a weak smile, keeping her eyes on him. Fang blinked a few times and shook his head.

"You look like us… You eat our food… You have skin like us," he blurted.

She hugged herself and said, "I don't know. I feel like I'm not even myself anymore…"

The raven haired shook his head in disbelief. The cheerful Syasya was trembling right in front of him. She squatted down, hiding her face behind her knees. She wanted to cry so hard but she couldn't. Fang stood still, listening to her wail. He didn't know how to comfort her. She pulled at his arm, grabbing his attention.

"Please…don't tell anyone about this…" she requested.

"Your secret's safe with me," he said with a smile.

Syasya nodded to him. He accompanied her home. Her father was watching from his window, glaring daggers at the raven haired. The girl rushed into the house when she caught sight of her father. Fang glanced up at the window but he was not there anymore. He shook his head and made his way back to his house.

"Where did you go?" her father asked.

"Uh…I went to see a friend about our group project," she lied.

"If that is true then…" he muttered, looking away from her, "Remember your sole mission, DIYANA."

Syasya clenched her fist and nodded once. She rushed to her room. She slammed the door and locked it. Falling to her knees, she started to cry again.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait. My laptop broke down and I'm managing with just my phone now. Thanks for the reviews and tell me what you think of this chapter too. :) - ( _04/15/2017_ )**


	9. And So It Begins

Chapter 9: And so It Begins

Eyes fluttered open in shock and landed on the alarm clock. She was already 15 minutes late. She took a quick bath and put on her school uniform. Then, she rushed down the stairs.

"Syasya, I packed lunch for you today," her mother said.

"Thanks," she replied.

She took the lunch box, kissed her mother's cheek and ran out of the house. She reached the school before the bell rang. Yaya was the one on duty that day. She smiled at her new best friend. Syasya flashed out a sheepish smile. She paced her steps to the classroom. She bumped into Fang who was on cleaning duty.

"Morning," Fang greeted her.

"Hey, Fangy," she replied cheerily.

"Stop calling me that!" the raven haired protested.

"Please...she calls me Gop..." Gopal rolled his eyes at Fang.

"So?" Fang shot back.

"It is worse than Fangy!" Gopal replied angrily.

They glared at each other, making the girl to chuckle at their behaviour. She noticed Boboiboy who was reading a book in his seat. She went up to him and greeted him as usual. He glanced up at her, gave out a nervous grin and went back to reading. Syasya shrugged and took her seat. She took out her Biology notes to read.

"Syasya, you were absent for two days. Did something happen?" Ying came up and asked.

"Yeah...I wasn't feeling well, so I decided to take a leave," the girl explained.

Gopal popped up beside Ying. "Really? Are you okay now?" he asked.

Nodding once, the girl replied, "Yup. Thanks for your concern!"

Boboiboy's ears twitched when he heard she was not feeling well. The teacher came in and class started as usual. Syasya could not really focus the whole day. Her mind was somewhere else. Yaya and Ying saw that and they were worried. They assumed that something had happened when the girl was absent. Recess came and the two girls quickly went up to Syasya. The other girl blinked in confusion.

"Let's go eat now," Ying said.

"Yeah. We'd like to discuss some things with you, without the boys," Yaya said, shooting a look towards the three boys.

The three boys were left in the classroom. Syasya was pulled by Ying to follow them to a corner in the canteen. She wondered why they wanted such privacy with her. As they sat down, Ying and Yaya's eyes were fixed on the other girl. Syasya stared at her food, a little uneasy. The air around them was tensed.

"We don't mean to pressure you, but we're worried," Ying insisted.

"Are you okay? You met up with Fang and the next day you're absent," Yaya asked, concerned.

Syasya smiled and chuckled nervously. "I'm fine, girls. Don't worry too much. I'd feel bad…" she sighed.

The two girls turned to look at each other. They each took hold of Syasya's hands, making the girl panicked.

Yaya spoke up, "But, we are… You're our best friend, a part of our team now. We don't want to leave you out."

Ying nodded and continued, "If you have any problem, please tell us. We're not strangers anymore…"

The other girl bit her lower lip, nodding to their words. She thanked them. They started to eat their food after that. Gopal, Fang and Boboiboy joined them since there were no seats available anymore. Boboiboy was forced to sit beside Syasya. The girl munched on her food quietly, not even looking at him. Fang was sitting on her right, munching on a donut. He looked over to the girl who was busy eating.

"Are you feeling okay now? How's your head?" he asked.

"Hmm?" Syasya turned to him and nodded. "Yes, my head feels better now."

"Is something the matter with your head?" Boboiboy asked. He was actually jealous at how caring Fang was towards her.

"Actually I fell off my bed and hit my head hard. I didn't go to school because of that," the girl explained.

"Well, is it better now?" Gopal asked.

Nodding, the girl said, "Yes. Thanks for your concerns."

Yaya and Ying glanced up at each other, feeling troubled. Recess was over in an instant. Syasya was her usual self at the moment. She was laughing at Gopal's jokes and was smiling broadly. Fang was actually glad that she had recovered. As they were walking back to the classroom, they were stopped by Syasya's cousin. The girl clenched her fists and her body troubled. She was afraid of something. The young man smirked at the gang. Fang noticed how frightened the girl was.

"You're befriending your own enemy," her cousin sneered.

"Enemy?" Boboiboy muttered, glancing up at Syasya.

Syasya hid behind Fang. She didn't want to face her cousin at all. Fang took a step forward with confidence.

"What do you mean by that? We're friends," he replied.

"You should ask DIYANA about that," the cousin muttered, taking a step closer to them, "Anyway, I'm here to take her back."

"Take her back? Where to?" Ying asked.

The cousin turned his gaze to Syasya. "The professor is waiting for us," he reminded her.

He walked away after that. All eyes turned to Syasya who kept quiet the whole time. They didn't have the time to ask because they were already late to class. Syasya avoided talking to them the whole day. All of them were occupied with her cousin's words. Boboiboy kept on stealing glances of her the whole day. Gopal leaned in to the leader of the team.

"You should talk to her," he whispered to Boboiboy.

"Why me?" the boy shot back in a whisper.

"I'm not the one in love with her," Gopal joked and chirped.

"You take that back!" Boboiboy said angrily.

Gopal chuckled. Boboiboy huffed angrily, his gaze turning back to the girl he was eyeing. Syasya was jotting down what the Math teacher was saying. She looked gloomier than before and the boys were worried. They saw a note passed to her by the person behind her. She stared at it before turning to the sender who nodded to her. She flashed a small smile, nodding as well. After class, Syasya made her way to the school gate. Fang was waiting for her there. She didn't know that Boboiboy and Gopal were trailing behind her.

Smiling, Fang said, "Let's get going."

She nodded and asked, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'm your friend. I'll be beside you when you need me. Besides, if I were to know first, at the very least, I can help you explain to the others," Fang replied.

"Thanks, Fang… You're a great friend…" Syasya whispered, remembering what had happened during those two days she was absent.

* * *

 _Syasya opened her eyes but she could not see anything at all. Everything was pitch black in front of her. She tried to make out where she was. Her body was unable to move, as if it was paralyzed. She was scared._

" _Yes, so she is still fine. Her body looks fine even after retaining her form for quite some time," a robotic voice was heard._

" _I see. So no accident has happens since we moved here?" another male voice was heard._

" _Yes. It seems that she has awakened," the robotic voice muttered._

" _Never mind, conduct the last experiment on her and let her go back," the other voice said._

 _Syasya gasped and whimpered. "Somebody…help me…"_

 _She was electrocuted a number of times and a few types of liquid were injected into her. Her mind was fuzzy. She couldn't think straight. Before she knew it, she woke up to find herself on her bed. Her head was heavy. She could not bring herself to sit up. Her mother came in with two cups of tea. She informed her that there was a guest. Fang was at her room's door._

" _He called a few times to ask about you. You were absent yesterday and he was worried," the mother explained._

 _Syasya nodded to her mother who left her with Fang. Fang sat close to her bed. She tried to sit up again. Fang wanted to help but he was unable to. It was unbearable to see his friend in such a state. Syasya hasn't realized that she was very pale and her head was wrapped with bandages. She wasn't wearing a veil at the time. Fang kept his gaze on the floor._

" _You can look at me, you know…" she muttered. "I'm no human."_

" _I realized that. Your mother was acting weird but she let me come here to see you," Fang explained._

" _I couldn't make out what happened to me after I came back from meeting you," Syasya sighed._

" _Well, your father was glaring at me when I sent you back," the boy remarked._

" _Fang…" she whispered. "I'm scared."_

 _Fang was surprised to see the usually cheerful Syasya trembled in front of him. He could see her eyes welling up with tears. She started to tell him what was done to her before she woke up in bed. Listening to her stories, he knew that she was really not a human, but what is she?_

" _Does your mother know?" he asked._

 _She shook her head and said, "I'm not sure. She looked fine as if what happened to me was just a dream or something."_

" _But you're wounded. Something must have happened…" Fang muttered._

 _The girl looked away from him. She heaved a sad sigh. The boy took a sip of his tea. He handed Syasya her cup for her to drink. They enjoyed the silence. Fang had to go back before Syasya's father return from work. Syasya promised to go to school the next day to ease the boy's worries._

* * *

Fang sensed that she was gloomy again. He patted her head to comfort her. She flashed a small smile at him. They arrived at Syasya's house. Her mother was expecting them. She knew that something had happened at school. Fang bowed as a greeting. Boboiboy and Gopal stopped their trail. They decided to wait for Fang outside of Syasya's house. Fang was invited to the living room to hear the mother's stories. It was the first time Syasya was going to listen too. After serving a cup of tea for everyone, Syasya took a seat opposite of her mother.

"I am overwhelmed that her new friend would like to hear her stories," the mother said, turning to look at Syasya.

Fang nodded. "Yes, well, she's the type to keep it to herself…and if it's true that we are supposed to be enemies, I want to prevent that from ever happening," he explained.

"Well, that is very sweet of you. I will tell you the story, but to believe me or not, it is up to you," Syasya's mother muttered.

Syasya glanced up at Fang who nodded confidently. The mother took a deep breath and started he story about Syasya.


	10. A Date for Two

Chapter 10: A Date for Two

Fang closed the gate of Syasya's house. He saw Boboiboy and Gopal staring at him. He could guess that they had followed him, considering how worried everyone was. He started walking, ignoring the two boys. They followed behind him. Fang didn't say anything as he had promised Syasya to keep her stories a secret. Syasya begged him to, after all.

"Tomorrow's weekend," he spoke up. "I asked Syasya out."

"Out? Like a date?" Gopal asked, glancing at Boboiboy.

"No. A hang out with all of us," Fang explained.

"Why?" Boboiboy asked, out of curiosity.

Fang turned to him and said, "Stress relief. She's been stressed lately which is one of the reasons she had an accident."

"You went to her house and got just that much info?" Gopal asked.

Fang smirked, replying, "I'm not her prince charming."

Boboiboy elbowed Fang. The raven haired started to laugh and so did Gopal. The leader of the team sighed. He looked over to Syasya's house and wondered how she was doing. They reached the kokotiam. Ochobot served them a cup of hot chocolate each.

Sipping his drink, Boboiboy asked, "So where are we taking her to?"

Fang replied without looking at him, "The mall. Maybe out to the movies or something. She's never gone there before since she moved here."

"Where do we meet?" Gopal asked.

"I'll text all of you about it tonight. I have to go now," Fang excused himself.

Boboiboy and Gopal watched as the raven haired took his leave. His eyes were fixed on his phone, as if he had received important information or something.

"He knows something," Gopal assumed.

"I think so too, but he must have promised Syasya that he would keep it a secret," his best friend remarked.

* * *

Syasya fixed her scarf, staring at herself in the mirror. She was worried that she looked pale. Her mother came in to check on her. It was Saturday and she had promised to meet up with Fang and the others.

"Have you taken your medicine?" she asked.

"Yes. I took it a few minutes ago," the girl replied.

Her mother held her shoulders. "I'm so sorry..."

Syasya trembled and muttered, "It's not your fault."

She set off to the bus stop to catch a bus. Syasya she kept on fixing her brooch. She wanted to look extra nice so that the gang would not be worried about her. As she sat there waiting, she pondered about what her mother had told her.

 _Fang was as surprised as me. I don't think I could face him today._

The bus arrived and Syasya hopped in. She took a seat and looked out through the window. She thought she saw Boboiboy on his motorbike but she must have mistaken. When she got to the mall, nobody was there yet except Boboiboy.

"Hey there, Triple B!" she greeted him.

"Heyyy..." he drawled nervously.

"Where are the others?" she asked curiously.

The boy showed her a message from the two girls, Fang and Gopal. They had cancelled on them. She tilted her head at Gopal's last words in the text: 'Good luck'.

 _For what?_

She glanced up at the boy who was fixing his cap. He took a glimpse of her innocent face. He wanted to hide his blush but it was so obvious that he could feel himself heating up. Syasya rolled her eyes at the awkwardness around them. She caught sight of a café and had an idea.

"Triple B, I'm a bit hungry. Can we go to that cafe and have a drink or something?" she asked sweetly.

Boboiboy turned to where she was pointing. "Uh, sure," was his reply.

Syasya rushed to the café. Boboiboy took his time to follow her. He smiled, feeling like he was taking care of a little kid. She ordered a piece of red velvet cake and a cup of tea. Boboiboy ordered a drink of his own while waiting for her to finish the cake.

"I'm really sorry," she suddenly apologized.

"Huh?" he blurted.

"You must be really bored with just me here..." she muttered.

"Uh, no. It's not like that..." he tried to explain, scratching the back of his neck, "It's just...felt like a date with just the two of us."

It hit her hard. Syasya had just realized that she was sitting alone with the person she admires the most. To top it all, he looked so embarrassed. She faintly blushed, turning her gaze away from the guy. Boboiboy finished his drink and waited for her to finish her cake. They paid for what they had bought and decided to call it a day instead of walking around.

"Say..." Boboiboy started.

"Hmm?" she turned to him.

"Never mind..." he refrained from asking.

As they were walking to the entrance, they caught sight of a child, crying. Syasya looked concerned and so, Boboiboy made his way to the little girl. She stopped sobbing when she saw her. Syasya watched as the girl explained to Boboiboy what had happened. The teen held her hand and walked back to Syasya. The teenage girl was confused.

"She said she got separated from her parents. They must be looking for her," he explained.

"Oh, should we go to the information counter for the announcer to inform?" Syasya asked.

The guy nodded in agreement. They made their way to the information counter. Once announced, they sat down with the girl on a bench close to the counter. Boboiboy went to buy some drinks for the little girl and Syasya.

"I'm sure your Mommy and Daddy will be here soon," she comforted the girl.

"Hmmm… Your boyfriend and you are really kind. Thank you…" the five-year-old mumbled.

Syasya blushed at her statement. The so-called boyfriend came back with three bottles of lemonade. Boboiboy occupied the girl with making ice figures using his powers. After half an hour, a couple could be seen running up to them. The girl rushed to her mother. The parents thanked the two and promised not to be careless again.

"That ended well," Syasya heaved a sigh.

"Yeah," Boboiboy replied.

Their eyes met for mere seconds. They looked away immediately. He scratched the back of his neck while she played with the hem of her blouse.

"So…should we get going?" he suddenly asked.

She nodded. They made a stop to a bookstore. The guy waited for her outside. She grabbed some books on robots, chemicals and medicines. She didn't know why she was attracted to such genres. She just knew she likes them. She came back out with a paper bag in her right hand. Boboiboy was busy texting someone. She waited for him to finish.

"Are you done?" he asked, putting his phone away, "Tok asked me to get some things for him before going back."

"Oh...then, let's go. What does he need?" she asked.

He showed her the text message. She nodded to him, throttling behind as he started walking. The entered the groceries section of the mall. Syasya looked around while waiting for Boboiboy to pick up the things his grandfather needs.

"Do you want anything?" he suddenly asked her.

Syasya turned to him and shook her head. She followed him to another part of groceries section. She pondered around, reading the labels of the grains and vegies her eyes had laid on.

"H-Hey...I'm done," he called for her.

She rushed to his side. They queued to pay for what he had bought. The cashier smiled at Syasya who nodded nervously. She held her paper bag tighter.

"Shopping with your girlfriend?" the cashier asked, giggling.

Boboiboy furiously blushed, replying in a low voice, "She's a friend..."

Syasya blushed at the statement too. She played with the hem of her blouse, looking away from them. The boy paid for his groceries, grabbed the girl's hand and ran away. They exited the mall. Syasya kept on staring at the hand that was holding hers.

 _Warm._

She looked away, biting her lower lip. Boboiboy let go off her hand, all panicky.

"Sorry!" he apologized.

"I-It's okay..." she stuttered.

"I'll send you back and then, I'll go to the Kokotiam," Boboiboy said, taking out his motorbike keys.

Syasya panicked and blurted, "It's okay! I'll wait for the bus."

"Are you sure?" he asked, turning to look at her.

She nodded and said, "Yes."

He nodded to her words and replied, "Okay then, let's go to the bus stop."

They waited for the bus together. She sat down while he focused his attention to his phone.

 _Why is he waiting with me?_

She looked around. Not many people were there but she could feel some stares on them. The bus finally arrived and Syasya stood up from her seat. She turned around to see the boy looking at her.

Smiling, she said "I had fun today."

Scratching the back of his neck, he replied, "I, uh, I'm sorry the others didn't turn up."

She shook her head rapidly. "Still, I had fun."

He handed her a small envelope. She took it and stepped into the bus. One last wave and off the bus go. Boboiboy made his way to his motorbike. He frowned when he saw a smirking Fang there.

"Something the matter?" he asked.

"Triple B's in love with her~" Fang teased.

Boboiboy faintly blushed. He glanced up at Fang who was suddenly all serious. He stopped whatever he was doing and turned to face him. The atmosphere around them was tensed in an instant.

"You love her, which is why I think you should know...about her origin and her sole mission," Fang started.

* * *

Syasya reached home that evening to find her cousin with her mother talking at the gate. She ignored them but when she saw her mother's swollen eyes, she stopped. Her glares were deadly. She turned to her smirking cousin.

"Syasya, honey, just go inside. Your father will be home any soon," her mother said.

"What did you say to mother?" she demanded from her cousin.

"Nothing," her cousin replied, shrugging, "I just said that I need to take you with me now. Our mission will commence in one week."

"NO," the girl replied.

"You know the consequences of disobeying him," he warned, glancing up at the woman beside him.

Syasya bit her lower lip. A car suddenly stopped in front of their gate. Her father had returned. She looked down while her cousin kneeled as he passed by. The man turned to look at his daughter who looked away immediately.

"You went out with him?" he asked.

"Yes, sir. To observe..." she lied.

"Really now? It seemed like a date..." he muttered.

"My apologies, sir..." she knelt down.

He sighed and said, "At any rate, we're leaving tonight."

"No! I'm not leaving her! Let me stay!" Syasya protested.

"Orders are orders!" her cousin shouted to her.

She looked at the yellow haired young man. "I don't take orders from you!" she shouted.

"Do what you must to take her to the lab, Darwin," the father said.

"Yes. I will take DIYANA with me," the cousin said, pulling some sort of trigger and transforming.

The father had already pulled his wife with him into the car and drove away. Syasya screamed when she saw her mother taken away so easily. She clenched her fists, standing up. She pulled her brooch off.

"I will not obey him anymore!" she shouted.

* * *

Boboiboy speeded up, making his way to Syasya's house. He had just sent the groceries he bought to the Kokotiam and excused himself. He wanted to save Syasya. He wanted to believe that what he had heard from Fang was not true.

 _She is perfectly human. How can he say such a thing?!_

Rain started to pour down and lightning could be heard. When he reached the girl's house, he was shocked to see the house in ruins. He tried to search for a clues but all he could find was her red brooch.

"No..." Boboiboy muttered.


End file.
